Cuidado com o que deseja
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: Em mais uma briga com James Potter e Sirius Black, Lily deseja que os Marauders nunca tivessem acontecido. Mas seu desejo acaba se realizando e implicará na vida de várias pessoas... Lily/James  Lily/Marauders
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Mais uma briga. **

Após mas um dia desgastante se preparando para os N.I.E.M.s, que começariam em um mês, Remus Lupin tentava relaxar um pouco no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Podia sentir a lua pálida, quase cheia, o encarando do lado de fora da janela, iluminando o castelo com seu brilho prateado. A próxima semana seria de lua cheia e ele e seus três melhores amigos viveriam mais uma "aventura" na Casa dos Gritos, quem sabe até sairiam para perambular pela Floresta Negra fazendo as marotagens de sempre.

Seus melhores amigos; eram apenas três, mas eram verdadeiros. James, Sirius, Peter, também conhecidos como Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail. Inseparáveis. Mas, por falar neles, onde estavam?

O garoto olhou para os lados e viu Peter em uma poltrona próxima, adormecido. Algumas pessoas ainda conversavam antes de irem dormir e um elfo domestico limpava a lareira, como fazia todas as noites. E James e Sirius? Disseram para ir na frente com Wormtail que logo estariam no Salão Comunal, mas isso já fazia mais de meia hora. Antes que pudesse levantar hipóteses, a passagem da Mulher Gorda foi irrompida por gritos, já muito conhecidos por Lupin.

Lily Evans adentrava o local furiosa, o vermelho de seu rosto quase atingindo a tonalidade de seus cabelos ruivos. Logo atrás corriam James e Sirius, tentando acalmar a garota. Pettigrew havia acordado, assustado com o barulho repentino.

– Mas Lily, foi só uma brincadeirinha, ele nem se machucou! – exclamava Sirius.

– Verdade, e além disso ainda não tínhamos nos vingado adequadamente do Snivellus por aquele incidente no quinto ano.

A ruiva parou e virou-se ficando de frente para os garotos.

– Escuta aqui Potter, eu nunca pedi vingança, você e Black são dois intrometidos!

Nesse momento, os poucos que restavam no Salão Comunal pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção na briga entre Lily e os garotos.

– O que foi, mesmo depois de ele ter te chamado de Sangue-Ruim na frente de todo mundo, ainda vai defender o seboso? – perguntou Black indignado.

– Tendo ou não me chamado de Sangue-Ruim, o Snape nunca fez nada pra vocês, que sempre vivem atrás de confusão! – disse a ruiva, irritada, já subindo para seu dormitório.

– Isso significa que eu não tenho nenhuma chance de desfrutar de sua ilustre companhia amanhã, na bela vila de Hogsmead? – James falou alto.

Lily parou onde estava. Virou-se e foi mais uma vez ao encontro dos garotos.

– Não, querido. – disse com uma voz doce extremamente falsa. – Significa que eu não vou sair com você nem amanhã, nem semana que vem, nem ano que vem, nem NUNCA! Entendeu, **o** ou quer que eu repita mais devagar?

O garoto, insistente, perguntou:

– Mas por que você nunca aceita os meus convites?

– Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar? – exclamou Lily. – Ok Potter, vou falar pra ver se isso entra na sua cabecinha oca de uma vez por todas. Não saio e nem NUNCA vou sair com você porque você é um ridículo, amostrado, metido, arrogante, egocêntrico jogador de Quadribol que se acha no direito de fazer o que bem entende por pensar que é melhor do que os outros!

– Isso não é verdade... – defendeu-se James, chateado. A sala estava totalmente em silêncio.

– É sim, é claro que é verdade. Olha só o que você e Black fizeram com o Severus, ele foi até parar na Ala Hospitalar! – disse a ruiva angustiada.

Logo Sirius se intrometeu.

– Pera aí Evans, para de defender o Snivellus, ele é um frouxo, tava só fazendo drama.

– Tá vendo! É por isso que é tão valente Potter, porque sempre tem seus amiguinhos te acobertando em tudo que você faz de errado. – falou Lily. – Quer saber, se eu pudesse, desejaria que os Marauders nunca tivessem se formado!

Ao dizer isso, a ruiva saiu correndo, chorando, direto para o dormitório feminino. Marlene Mckinnon, sua melhor amiga, foi logo atrás consolá-la. Remus foi ao encontro dos amigos.

– Muito bem, o que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou.

– Prongs e eu encontramos o Snivellus no corredor e resolvemos prendê-lo no armário de vassouras pra nos divertir um pouco. – explicou Sirius. – Só que a Evans apareceu no meio da operação e nos deu uma baita bronca enquanto o Snape se recuperava do feitiço. Num ato de desespero que ele saísse, o James o estuporou com um pouquinho mais de força e ele se estatelou lá dentro, sangrou um pouco e tal. Aí você já viu, a garota virou uma fera!

– E com razão! – exclamou Lupin decepcionado. – Não tinham prometido que deixariam o Snape em paz?

– Vocês ouviram o que ela disse? – perguntou Pettigrew. – Ela desejou que os Marauders nunca tivessem acontecido!

– Ela falou da boca pra fora, Wormtail. – disse Lupin, cansado.

– Não falou não. – sussurrou James estranhamente sério. – Ela estava completamente consciente do que me disse. Querem saber, eu vou dormir.

– Não! – gritou Sirius. –Mas Prongs, você nunca dorme cedo, e são só nove e meia! Além disso, como fica nossa partida de Snap Explosivo das dez?

James não respondeu, apenas subiu, sem ao menos se despedir dos amigos. Sirius fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas a mão de Remus o impediu.

– Não, ele precisa ficar um pouco sozinho.

Sozinho, no dormitório, James pensava em tudo que Lily havia dito. Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez ele fosse tudo aquilo mesmo. Mas pensar na possibilidade de não existirem Marauders lhe dava náuseas. O que faria sem eles, o que seria sem eles? Não tinha respostas para esse tipo de pergunta. Cansado, adormeceu, totalmente inconsciente de que o desejo de Lily pudesse, realmente, se realizar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Tem um elfo no meu quarto! **

Lily subiu correndo as escadas, direto para o dormitório feminino. Chorava de raiva, queria que Potter e Black queimassem no inferno. Como podiam ser tão infantis? Tudo bem que Severus tinha se tornado uma pessoa não muito agradável de se conviver e também houve aquele ocorrido no quinto ano, quando o garoto a chamara de Sangue-Ruim, mas ele nunca fizera nada aos Marauders. Chorou mais ainda, pois sentia falta de seu velho amigo. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, agradecendo por Alice estar em um encontro com Frank e Dorcas estar terminando seus deveres na biblioteca. De repente, alguém bateu na porta e a abriu. Lily viu Marlene, sua melhor amiga entrando e sentando ao seu lado. A ruiva, com a voz cansada, disse:

– Lene, quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

A garota tirou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos dos olhos verdes de Lily, que estavam muito vermelhos.

– Não tem que se alterar tanto, você conhece o James, não fique tão irritada por besteira. – disse Marlene, tentando acalmar a amiga. – E que história é essa de uma vida sem os Marauders? Hogwarts não seria mais a mesma e nós...

– Lene... Por favor, preciso ficar sozinha... Desculpe.

– Tudo bem, Lily. Mais tarde eu volto. – disse Marlene compreensiva, levantando-se e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Lily se jogou na cama, fechou os olhos e suspirou. A amiga tinha razão, depois de 7 anos de convivência com Potter e Black, já devia ter se acostumado com o jeito irritante e infantil de ser de o efeito parecia ser totalmente inverso. A cada brincadeira, a cada piada sem graça, sua raiva e desprezo cresciam e a garota acabara explodindo minutos antes, no Salão Comunal. Sentiu-se um pouco mal por ter falado aquilo dos Marauders, Remus e Peter não tinham culpa de nada, mas não conseguia pensar em outra solução para os outros dois babacas. De repente ouviu um estalo alto, um som semelhante ao emitido ao aparatar. "Só posso estar maluca, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts." pensou a garota, um pouco assustada com o barulho. "É, estou maluca. Aqueles dois me enlouqueceram." Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, Lily sentou-se e abriu os olhos, soltando um gritinho com o que acabara de ver.

– O que, quero dizer, quem é você? – perguntou assustada.

Um elfo doméstico, de mais ou menos meio metro de altura, gorducho e orelhudo estava parado em frente àcama de Alice, os olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis encarando Lily.

– Desculpe senhorita Evans, meu nome é Cook. – apresentou-se o elfo com uma voz extremamente aguda. – Cook sente muito por tê-la assustado, senhorita, Cook pede mil desculpas!

– Sem... sem problemas Cook, não me assustou. – disse Lily tentando ser gentil, mas ainda atordoada com a aparição da pequena criatura. – Mas, como sabe meu nome?

O elfo sorriu.

– Sou eu quem limpa todas as noites o Salão Comunal da Torre da Grifinória. Ouvi hoje seus amigos, senhor Potter e senhor Black, a chamarem assim.

– Eles não são meus amigos. – disse Lily entre dentes. A garota levantou e aproximou-se do elfo. – O que está fazendo aqui, Cook?

O elfo não respondeu. Em vez disso, fez um movimento rápido com as mãos. O quarto de repente ficou quente, depois frio. A garota sentiu-se estranha, enjoada, como se seu estomago tivesse revirado por inteiro. Os movimentos eram intensos e as sensações também. Tudo parou e Lily caiu sentada na cama, ainda um pouco tonta.

– O quê você fez? – perguntou a menina assustada, massageando a cabeça com a ponta dos dedos.

– Realizei seu desejo, oras.

Lily olhou para o elfo sem entender.

– Que desejo?

– Como assim "que desejo?" ? Minutos atrás, a senhorita estava discutindo com o senhor Potter e desejou que ele e seu grupo de amigos nunca tivessem existido. – explicou o elfo. – Eu estava arrumando o Salão Comunal, ouvi tudo. Percebi que a senhorita estava muito triste e quis ajudar, realizando seu desejo! Os Marauders não existem mais, na verdade nunca se formaram.

Cook sorria, parecia estar muito feliz por pensar ter ajudado alguém. Lily estava muito nervosa, não sabia o que fazer. Por fim, disse:

– Olha Cook, eu entendo que suas intenções foram boas, mas eu falei aquilo da boca pra fora! Nunca desejei isso de verdade.

O pequeno elfo parecia um pouco abalado. Andou até a cama em que a garota estava sentada com um pouco de dificuldade por causa de seu sobrepeso.

– Desejou sim, eu ouvi! – defendeu-se Cook. – Olhe, senhorita Evans, acho melhor a senhorita descansar um pouco, terá um dia cheio amanhã!

– Mas Cook...

– Boa noite, senhorita Evans.

O elfo estalou os dedos e a garota dormiu imediatamente.

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte com uma baita dor de cabeça. Ao levantar-se, viu que as outras garotas já haviam descido. "Idiotas, nem me acordaram." pensou, enquanto ia tomar um banho rápido, não queria se atrasar para o café da manhã.

Ao sair do banho, lembrou-se de Cook e do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Devia ter sido um sonho, aquilo era loucura demais pra ser verdade. O estresse que adquirira devido à discussão com Potter e Black deveria ter lhe causado pesadelos como aquele. Mas parecia tão real...

– Devo estar ficando louca. – pensou alto.

Enquanto terminava de se arrumar, Lily refletia sobre o sonho. Sentia um pouco de remorso pelo que falara dos Marauders, vira a cara de Remus, ele era seu amigo, não merecia que ela tivesse dito aquilo. Tomara uma decisão: ia pedir desculpas aos Marauders, por mais que Potter e Black não merecessem. Desceu as escadas e encontrou três de meninas do terceiro ano conversando em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal. Aproximou-se das garotas; uma delas, de cabelos bem loiros e cacheados era caidinha por James, e perguntou:

– Oi, vocês sabem se os Marauders estão tomando café?

As garotas olharam confusas, como se Lily fosse maluca ou algo do gênero. A loira falou confusa:

– Mas quem são os Marauders?

As quatro ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

– Co... como assim "quem são os Marauders"?

– Nunca ouvimos falar. – disse outra garota.

Lily não estava entendendo nada.

– Oras, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Os Marauders!

– Desde quando eles se denominam "Os Marauders"? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos bem curtos.

– Desde sempre! – respondeu a ruiva impaciente.

– Ah, o Remus é o maior gato! – disse a garota de cabelos loiros cacheados, arrancando risadinhas encabuladas das demais.

– Como assim? Pensei que fosse apaixonada pelo Potter! – exclamou Lily.

– James Potter? Por que alguém se apaixonaria por ele? – perguntou a loira fazendo cara de nojo.

A cabeça de Lily estava girando, as palavras da garota definitivamente não entravam em sua cabeça. Como assim, Remus era um gato? Para Lily, o amigo sempre fora muito bonito, mas nunca chamara atenção das demais garotas. E por que fizeram cara de nojo ao falar de James, ele não era o maior conquistador de Hogwarts junto com Sirius?

As perguntas giravam na cabeça da ruiva enquanto ela descia para o Salão Principal. O medo tomara conta de Lily. Será que aquela conversa com Cook não tinha sido apenas um sonho? Será que seu infeliz desejo havia se realizado? Será que não haviam mais Marauders?

**Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que estejam gostando. Sempre quis fazer uma fanfic desse tipo, na verdade, tirei essa ideia de um episódio de Natal de ICarly, da Nickelodeon.**

**Obrigada por lerem e NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3 – O que foi que eu fiz?**

Tudo bem, aquilo foi MUITO estranho. Como assim, aquelas meninas não sabiam quem eram os Marauders? Todo mundo sabe quem são eles, os garotos mais populares de Hogwarts! Tudo bem que para Lily eram só um bando de idiotas metidos a brincalhões, mas não podia negar: eram muito bonitos e atraentes (menos o pobre Peter Pettigrew) e por isso viviam chamando a atenção de todas as garotas do castelo. Por isso, a ruiva não entendia como podiam desconhecer os Marauders. Mas no fundo, sabia que essa história tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sonho estranho que tivera na noite passada. "Pare de se preocupar à toa!" disse para si mesma mentalmente. "Foi só um sonho, nada mais. Um sonho idiota, causado por dois idiotas."

A garota estava quase chegando ao Salão Principal, quando de repente, Cook, o elfo da noite anterior aparatou bem a seu lado, dando-lhe um baita susto e dizendo com sua voz insuportavelmente aguda:

– Não foi um sonho, Srta. Evans. Cook garante que foi real!

– Cook! O que está fazendo aqui? E se virem você? – exclamou Lily preocupada.

– Cook só está visível para a Srta. Evans. Ninguém mais pode ver Cook! – disse o pequenino dando pulinhos.

Lily, que não estava nem um pouco confortável com a situação, pegou o elfo no colo e apressou-se a um corredor deserto. Colocou-o no chão e perguntou desesperada:

– Cook, o que você fez? Realizou mesmo aquele desejo idiota?

– Sim, agora os Marauders nunca existiram. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter nem se conhecem direito! – disse Cook com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora ninguém mais vai incomodar a Srta! Cook está tão feliz por ter ajudado!

Lily deu um tapa na própria testa, com força suficiente pra doer bastante. Que burrada ela tinha feito! Merlin e agora? Se os Marauders não são amigos, o que são? Tinha que perguntar.

– Cook, ok. – disse, tentando conter a euforia do elfo. – Os Marauders nunca se formaram, mas então, o que aconteceu?

– Você verá, Srta. Evans.

– Não Cook, espera...

– Até mais, Srta. Evans.

Tarde demais, ele havia desaparecido. Aquele elfo com aquela maldita mania de sumir bem nas horas em que Lily queria perguntar-lhe algo importante. Sem resposta e com muito medo do que veria de agora em diante, a ruiva tomou seu rumo para o Salão Principal. Àquela hora, o café da manhã já devia estar quase no fim, mas isso pouco importava. Aquele assunto dera um grande nó no estômago de Lily.

Quando a garota chegou ao Salão Principal, tudo parecia normal. Ela vasculhou a mesa da Grifinória rapidamente com os olhosprocurando Marlene, precisava contar toda aquela loucura à amiga. Mas ela não estava mais lá, nem Dorcas, nem Alice. Já deviam ter tomado café. A garota começou a caminhar à procura de um lugar vago para se sentar. Passou por um grupo de sextanistas que liam o Profeta Diário e por um garoto deslocado que parecia estar fazendo alguns deveres e, quando finalmente achou um acento na ponta da mesa, um par de mãos cobriu seus olhos. A primeira pessoa em que Lily pensou foi James. Potter sempre tinha essas abordagens desagradáveis, o que deixava a garota bem irritada.

– Bom dia, meu lírio ruivo! – exclamou a voz pertencente ao dono das mãos, mas, para a surpresa de Lily não era a de Potter, era a de...

– Remus!– exclamou, virando-se de frente para o amigo. Não pôde esconder sua surpresa.

Aquele definitivamente não era o Remus que conhecera anos atrás. Lupin estava totalmente diferente, agora entendia porque a menina loira que encontrara na Torre da Grifinória dissera que ele era um gato. O garoto parecia muito mais descolado e estiloso. Seus cabelos claros, normalmente bem arrumados estavam rebeldes e despenteados. Sua gravata vermelha e dourada estava frouxa no pescoço e sua camisa toda amassada tinha as mangas arregaçadas, mostrando dois braços musculosos que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida. Além disso, exibia um sorriso tão espontâneo que chegava a assustar. Não parecia nada o Remus tímido e calado de sempre.

– Então meu amor, dormiu bem? – perguntou o novo Lupin beijando cordialmente o dorso da mão da ruiva. – Por que se atrasou tanto para o café?

– Remus Lupin, o que está fazendo vestido dessa maneira? – perguntou Lily pondo as mãos na cintura tentando parecer firme e esconder o medo que sentia ao ver o amigo daquele jeito, apesar de estar ciente de que sua voz havia saído bem mais aguda do que o normal.

O lobisomem olhou-a intrigado.

– Que maneira?

– Desse... desse jeito aí, todo desengonçado e... e com o uniforme todo estranho! – disse a ruiva apontando as vestes do amigo. – E o que você fez com o seu cabelo? Está todo bagunçado. Ah meu Merlin, está até parecendo o Potter!

– Lily, você bateu com a cabeça hoje cedo? – perguntou Lupin aparentemente preocupado.

– Não! E, falando em Potter, você não devia estar com ele? – falou a garota, um tanto afobada.

Remus começou a gargalhar alto de um jeito bem debochado, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor.

– Por que eu estaria com ele? – perguntou enxugando uma lágrima. – Ah Lily, já disse um milhão de vezes que não ando com nerds!

– E desde quando o Potter é nerd? – perguntou a garota, nervosa.

– Você tá brincando, né? Desde sempre.

Dizendo isso, Lupin apontou para o garoto deslocado por quem Lily havia passado minutos antes. A ruiva não pôde deixar de soltar um gritinho de horror ao reconhecer James por trás daquele ser estranho.

James Potter estava sentado escrevendo compulsivamente em um pergaminho, com um livro de Herbologia aberto ao lado, o qual o garoto consultava freneticamente. Potter estava ainda mais irreconhecível que Remus. Seus cabelos estavam muito curtos e sem vida, os óculos, que antes eram considerados um charme, lhe davam um ar completamente antissocial, o uniforme absurdamente impecável e James parecia até um pouco doente de tão magro e pálido que estava.

– Merlin! O quê aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Lily chorosa. O que ela havia feito com James? O quê ela havia feito com todos eles? E Sirius e Peter, será quê haviam mudado tanto também?

– Bom Lily, o papo está muito bom, mas tenho que dar uma palavrinha com algumas de minhas fãs. – disse Lupin, sorrindo e acenando para um grupo de quintanistas da Corvinal paradas a alguns metros deles, que cochichava e soltavam risadinhas envergonhadas enquanto retribuíam os sorrisos do garoto.

Enquanto Remus se afastava, Lily checou as horas em seu relógio de pulso e viu que estava começando a se atrasar para aula de Poções junto com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Saiu correndo mas, antes de descer para as masmorras, resolveu dar uma passada na escada em que encontrara Cook mais cedo naquela manhã, na esperança de arrancar alguma explicação plausível daquele elfinho inconveniente. Ao chegar à beira de escada e averiguar se não havia mais ninguém no local, a garota começou a chamar o elfo em voz alta:

– Cook! Cook, você está aí? – gritou. – Ei Cook!

Depois de alguma insistência por parte da garota, o elfo apareceu.

– Parece que gostou do meu nome, Srta. Evans. Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Cook, brincando com sua pequena pança.

– Sim, de explicações. – ralhou Lily pondo as mãos na cintura. – Posso saber que palhaçada foi aquela agora a pouco no Salão Principal?

– Sabia que perguntaria. – disse Cook sorridente, começando a caminhar. – O que viu, Srta. Evans, foram as consequências do seu pedido. Pelo que vi, o primeiro ex Marauder que encontrou foi o senhor Lupin, estou certo?

– Está! Cook, o que você fez com ele? Remus ainda é um lobisomem? – perguntou Lily ansiosa, caminhando ao lado do elfo. Finalmente iria ter suas respostas.

– Sim, ele ainda é um lobisomem, já que foi mordido antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts. – respondeu Cook. – Como sabe, o Sr. Lupin não fez amizade com James, Sirius e Peter e era essa amizade que dava total apoio e suporte ao garoto por causa de suas condições lupinas. Sem esse apoio, o único jeito que Remus encontrou para amenizar sua situação foi se tornando absurdamente popular em Hogwarts, já que, como não existem Marauders, não existem também James e Sirius para brilhar em seu lugar!

Lily parecia tentar digerir aquele amontoado de novas informações e encontrar um jeito de fazê-las ter algum sentido. Mas, quanto mais a garota compreendia o tamanho da confusão em que havia se metido, mais nauseada ficava. A situação era tão absurda que não podia abandonar a ideia de ainda estar sonhando, pelo menos, ainda não.

– E agora ele é um garoto de cabelo e roupas desarrumadas, tão mimado e pretencioso quanto o Potter era. – disse triste.

– E é seu namorado também! – completou Cook rindo.

– O QUÊ? – exclamou Lily ainda mais surpresa, se é que isso era possível. – Potter não pirou com isso? –perguntou, esquecendo-se da mudança brusca de James.

– Não. James Potter, como pôde ver, nem sabe que você existe.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Lily sentir um aperto forte no peito. James não gostava mais dela, não sabia sequer de sua existência. Agora ela namorava Lupin. Pedira tanto uma folga das investidas de Potter, que agora que não as tinha, por mais estranho que fosse, sentia uma falta imensa delas.

– Ele... ele, o quê aconteceu com o Potter? – questionou tentando manter a voz firme.

– James parece forte, mas é uma pessoa muito insegura, Srta. Evans. Sem amigos para apoiá-lo, ele se torna uma pessoa fechada e vulnerável. Como a Srta. mesma disse, o Sr. Potter só fazia o que fazia porque tinha apoio.

Isso fez com que a garota se sentisse novamente culpada. Andar parecia ter se tornado muito mais difícil, tinha a impressão de que suas pernas pesavam mais de 100 quilos cada.

– Sem ter feito amizade com os outros Marauders, o Sr. Potter pareceu um tanto arrogante para os demais primeiranistas do trem, deixando-o bastante inseguro para tentar novas amizades ao decorrer dos anos. Sua entrada triunfal não fez sucesso, então, ele se fechou completamente. – continuou o elfo. – Adotou o estilo nerd, nuca fez sucesso com as garotas, por isso não deixa o cabelo crescer. Suas únicas companhias são os livros didáticos que ele lê tão desesperadamente.

– Isso... isso é horrível. – sussurrou Lily mais para si mesma do que para o elfo.

– Mas foi o que a Srta. desejou. – falou Cook indiferente. – Bom, Srta. Evans, chegamos às masmorras. Está um pouquinho atrasada para a aula, mas não se preocupe. Agora isso já é mais do que comum.

E em um último estalo, o elfo sumiu. O nervosismo tomou novamente conta da ruiva, que olhou rapidamente o relógio. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava atrasada para a aula de seu querido professor de Poções, Horace Slughorn. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou cautelosa na sala. Era visível que a aula já havia começado, Slughorn estava apresentando alguns novos ingredientes aos alunos quando Lily entrou. O barulho da porta fez com que o professor se calasse por um instante, enquanto toda a classe se virava para ver que fizera o barulho.

– Srta. Evans, novamente atrasada? – perguntou Slughorn irritado, deixando Lily encabulada. – Essa é o quê, a décima vez só nesse mês? Sente-se logo, já havíamos começado a aula.

Lily fechou a porta com cuidado e viu Remus acenado, o assento ao seu lado era o único vazio. Com um último suspiro, a garota, ainda envergonhada com a bronca que havia levado, dirigiu-se ao encontro do amigo, agora namorado, por causa de seu desejo idiota.

– Oi meu docinho, guardei seu lugar. – sussurrou Lupin sorrindo. – Muitas garotas, inclusive a patética Marlene McKinnon queriam sentar aqui, mas eu disse que já era lugar reservado para a menina mais linda de Hogwarts.

Sem poder se conter, Lily exclamou:

– Marlene McKinnon?

– Shhhh, é, mas eu disse que o lugar já era seu. – falou Lupin.

Lene, como ela podia ter esquecido? Sua melhor amiga, tinha que falar com ela depois da aula, contar tudo de estranho que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que Marlene não achasse nada diferente, já que, provavelmente havia sido afetada também, a entenderia. Afinal, eram melhores amigas.

Slughorn parou a aula mais uma vez e disse impaciente:

– Já que os dois acham melhor ficar conversando do que prestar atenção em minhas explicações, podem sair da sala.

Lily queria morrer, tamanha a vergonha. Remus não parecia nem um pouco abalado, apenas levantou, pegou suas coisas e caminhou calmamente até a porta. A garota o seguiu, ainda muito abalada.

– Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: detenção. Para os dois. – disse Slughorn. – Hoje, depois do jantar aqui na minha sala. Vão limpar a sujeira das aulas de hoje. Por que não seguem o exemplo do senhor Potter? Um aluno tão bom, tão...

Mas Lily não conseguiu ouvir as demais qualidades de James pois foi puxada por Remus para fora da sala. Lupin não parecia nem um pouco abalado, muito pelo contrário. Estava calmo e sereno, como se nada houvesse acontecido. A garota ficou de frente para o lobisomem e disse desesperada:

– Ai meu Merlin, minha primeira detenção!

– Ah Lily querida, pare de frescura. Essa é, no mínimo, sua vigésima detenção, só nesse ano! – disse Lupin um tanto orgulhoso.

– Não é não! Remus, isso tudo está errado, minha vida não é assim, é...

– ...muito melhor! – completou o garoto. – Vamos nos divertir bastante na detenção, explodindo algumas bombas de bosta na sala do Slughorn. Afinal, somos o pesadelo de toda Hogwarts.

– Remus, você não é assim! – disse Lily, angustiada. – Olha, eu vou para o meu dormitório, tenho bastante tempo, a aula de Poções é dupla.

Quando o garoto fez menção de acompanhá-la, a ruiva ainda acrescentou:

– Você fica aqui!

Lily saiu correndo, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem e lavassem sua face angustiada. Só queria chegar a seu dormitório e chorar, esperando que aquele pesadelo todo acabasse. Aquele desejo idiota tinha arruinado a sua vida! A garota só não sabia que as mudanças só haviam começado...

**Aqui está o capítulo 3, maior que os outros, como eu tinha prometido! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, a Lily está em uma baita encrenca.**

**No próximo capítulo: Lily descobre o que aconteceu com Sirius e Peter e percebe que muitas outras pessoas também foram afetadas pelo desejo feito. Detenção com Remus pode tirá-la do sério. Será que Lily conseguirá se controlar e resolver esse problema de uma vez ou perderá a cabeça?**

**Queria agradecer a** **Alh Vez e a Sarah Black Potter pelos comentários, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTÁR! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – O novo sonserino.**

Lily corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem ao menos olhar para frente, sua mente estava tão confusa que lhe impedia de prestar atenção, até mesmo para onde estava indo. Estava tudo errado, tudo de cabeça para baixo, nunca se sentira tão desesperada na vida! Tinha feito algo absolutamente insano e não tinha ideia de como consertar tal feito. Na verdade tinha, sua única esperança era Cook, mas o elfo parecia insistir em fingir não notar o desespero da garota.

Conforme corria, pensava nos acontecimentos recentes. Remus, que sempre fora seu Marauder favorito com seu jeito calmo e sensato, já estava lhe irritando profundamente com seu jeito "Potter". E Potter... ah como sentia falta do velho James! Era muito difícil admitir, mas Lily sabia que era isso o que lhe causava mais dor e saudade. Por mais arrogante e inconveniente que fosse, o James normal era muito melhor do que aquele garoto franzino e solitário de agora. Não que gostasse de James, ok, talvez um pouquinho, quem sabe... Bah, mas não era hora de ficar pensando se gostava ou não de Potter, tinha que resolver o problema do desejo e rápido, não sabia que tipo de magia Cook havia feito e nem como revertê-la, talvez até tivesse um prazo de validade onde, passado algum tempo não pudesse ser revertida!

Com todos esses pensamentos em mente, não viu os dois rapazes que vinham na direção oposta e acabou trombando feio com um deles.

– Ai! – exclamou caindo com tudo no chão, junto com os livros do rapaz com que havia trombado. – Me desculpe, eu não vi e... Sirius!

Ao olhar para cima para se desculpar, viu que o garoto com que tinha trombado era ninguém menos que Sirius Black, usando as vestes da Sonserina! E ao lado dele se encontrava Severus Snape.

– Ei garota, não te dei permissão pra me chamar pelo primeiro nome! – ralhou Sirius de um jeito totalmente arrogante, fazendo Snape rir.

– Sirius, deixa de ser idiota, eu sempre te chamei de... ah deixa pra lá. – disse Lily, lembrando-se que aquele não era o Sirius de sempre.

– Você é maluca, sangue-ruim! – debochou Sirius. – Como todos de sua espécie, nem sei como permitem esse tipo de escória aqui em Hogwarts.

– Olha aqui Black, não é porque está todo mudadinho por causa da besteira que eu fiz, que significa que possa ficar me tratando desse jeito. – reclamou a ruiva. Não ia deixar Black falar com ela daquela maneira, manteria sua dignidade. E o que ele estaria fazendo andando com Snape, seu grande inimigo? Seria mais uma peça de seu descuidado desejo?

– Não disse que ela era maluca? – disse Sirius a Snape, batendo ombro a ombro com Lily e seguindo seu caminho. – A gente se vê, sangue-ruim. Ou melhor, não, não precisa mais cruzar o meu caminho!

Lily ficou congelada no mesmo lugar, chocada com a brusca mudança de Sirius. Agora o garoto era um sonserino arrogante que andava com Snape? Não sabia por que estava tão surpresa, devia saber que o Marauder estaria mudado. E Peter, onde estava? Por que ainda não tinha aparecido? "Calma Lily, uma coisa de cada vez." pensou, passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. "Senão você surta!"

O Salão Comunal estava totalmente vazio, já que os alunos estavam em aula. "É, e a Srta. Confusão está aqui, excluída." pensou irritada, enquanto subia as escadas direto para o dormitório feminino. "Bom, bem feito por fazer aquele pedido estúpido!"

A garota se jogou na cama para um cochilo, já que a aula em que fora excluída era seguida de um horário livre.

– Quem sabe quando acordar, perceba que isso tudo foi um maldito sonho! – falou alto para si mesma. E cochilou quase no mesmo instante.

Lily despertou calmamente após um cochilo de 40 minutos. Olhou no relógio. Tudo bem, ainda tinha mais 20 minutos de horário livre antes da aula de Feitiços. Tudo parecia calmo e a garota se sentia bem melhor. É, talvez tudo não tenha passado de um pesadelo, confusão mental, o que fosse, mas agora parecia normal. Normal até demais...

– Já disse que não foi um pesadelo, Srta. Evans, quantas vezes Cook vai ter que repetir que é tudo real? – exclamou uma vozinha que fez os pelos da nuca da ruiva se arrepiarem.

Lily olhou para o lado e viu o pequeno elfo pulando na cama de Marlene, mas já havia se acostumado com as aparições repentinas de Cook para chegar a se assustar. Em vez disso, caminhou lentamente até a cama de Lene e sentou-se ao lado do elfo saltitante.

– Tá bom Cook, ok. Já que não é uma droga de pesadelo, me diga o que houve com Sirius e Sev.

– Tudo bem Srta., Cook vai contar tudo, Cook não esconde nada de Srta. Evans!

– Melhor contar rápido, tenho que descer em 15 minutos.

– Muito bem, a história dos dois está interligada de alguma maneira, então vai ser rápido. – disse o elfo. – Sirius não se encontrou com James no trem do primeiro ano de vocês em Hogwarts e acabou tendo que se sentar com sua prima mais velha, Narcissa. Pela influência familiar acabou na Sonserina junto com Severus Snape. Acho que isso já lhe explica o comportamento arrogante do Sr. Black.

Lily suspirou lembrando-se de Sirius a chamando de sangue-ruim, mais cedo naquela manhã.

– Bom, continuando a história, Snape fez amizade com Black por estarem na mesma casa, o que fez seu amigo de infância se afastar de você. Sua amizade com Snape parou logo que entraram em Hogwarts, deixando-a vulnerável no mundo da magia, fazendo com que se tornasse essa garota rebelde e marota que, pelo que sei, já lhe foi apresentada pelo Prof. Slughorn.

A garota assentiu. Então era por isso que não tinha amigos? Pelo visto, Severus fizeram muita diferença para torná-la a Lily que era hoje, ou melhor, fora, já que agora ela era uma vagal bagunceira junto com Remus. Olhou no relógio e percebeu que ia se atrasar novamente se não descesse logo e essa era a última coisa que Lily queria. A bronca de Slughorn já fora suficiente para uma vida toda e ainda tinha uma detenção a cumprir.

– Cook, eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar para a aula de Feitiços. – disse a ruiva já se levantando.

– Está bem Srta. Evans mas, só para adiantar um pouco as coisas. Nem tente falar com Marlene McKinnon, será uma perda de tempo. – avisou Cook.

– Como assim? – perguntou Lily incrédula.

– Apenas siga meu conselho. Adeus.

E com um estalo, o elfo desaparatou.

**Pois é, o capítulo acabou ficando mais curto do que eu imaginava. Mas mesmo assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem.**

**O que acharam da transformação do Sirius? COMENTEM! =)**

**Mais uma vez queria agradecer aos comentários de femalaquias, Alh Vez e Sarah Black Potter! Qualquer duvida sobre a fic ou o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, podem perguntar, responderei quando atualizar a fanfiction. Sugestões também são bem vindas!**

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic, se chegaram aqui é porque estão lendo mesmo! Fico muito feliz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Essências**

**Esse capítulo mostra uma Lily sentimental e bem afetada pela besteira que fez. Foca bastante nas amizades da ruiva com Marlene (sei que tinha gente esperando por isso!) e com Remus, mas não se preocupem, é só amizade mesmo! **

**Espero que gostem e vamos ao que interessa.**

Lily se dirigiu o mais rápido possível à sala de Feitiços, conseguindo chegar a tempo e encontrando o aglomerado de alunos com vestes da Grifinória e da Corvinal conversando diante da porta da sala de aula trancada. Pelo visto, quem tinha se atrasado desta vez havia sido o professor. "Ótimo, acho que dá tempo de uma conversa rápida com a Lene." pensou a ruiva, procurando Marlene no meio dos outros colegas. Sim, ela não havia esquecido da recomendação de Cook, sugerindo que ela nem perdesse seu tempo tentando conversar com Marlene, mas, que mal isso podia fazer? Tinha que checar qual fora a mudança que seu desejo havia causado na amiga.

Encontrou a amiga conversando com Dorcas e Alice, um pouco afastada dos demais alunos. Assim que começou a andar, viu que outra pessoa se juntava ao grupo. Lupin vinha, todo galante, em direção às meninas. Afrouxou mais a gravata e alargou o sorriso dizendo:

- Olá meninas!

- Por que não vai procurar sua namoradinha vândala e deixa a gente em paz? – disse Marlene arrogante, encarando Remus com um ar enjoado.

"Essa não é a Lene que eu conheço." Pensou Lily, enquanto espiava um pouco mais o comportamento das amigas, ainda sem chegar muito perto do grupo. "Espera aí, ela me chamou de vândala?"

- Ah, eu não acho essa uma boa ideia. – disse Lupin, colocando um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Dorcas e brincando com algumas mechas loiras de seus cabelos. – Que tal sairmos um dia desses? Eu, vocês e Lily. Podíamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no próximo passeio à Hogsmead!

- Jamais sairíamos com você ou Evans. – disse Dorcas se livrando do braço musculoso de Remus.

- É, não saímos com encrenqueiros. – completou Marlene. – E não pense que sou tão inocente a ponto de não saber que anda me chamando de patética por aí.

Achando que já era o suficiente, a ruiva finalmente se aproximou do grupinho que já começava a se desentender.

- Oi meninas, oi Remus. – disse Lily tentando sorrir para as garotas e dando um beijo na bochecha de Lupin. Enquanto observara a cena, tinha resolvido que o melhor seria entrar no jogo de seu novo destino, agindo como se aquilo fosse o normal em sua vida. Só assim conseguiria mais informações que poderiam ser úteis para que pudesse sair daquela cilada, descobrindo como reverter seu erro. Só que, apesar de sua força de vontade, era difícil para Lily fingir amar Remus e beijá-lo na frente de todo mundo, mesmo que fosse só no rosto. Mas o mais difícil era beijá-lo na frente de James e ver que ele não se importava. Talvez estivesse começando a gostar do Marauder, ou melhor, ex Marauder.

- Lily! - exclamou Remus abraçando-a. – Que bom que você chegou, estávamos falando mesmo sobre você. O que acha de tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada com as meninas no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead?

- Claro meu amor! – concordou a ruiva entrando no jogo, mas se sentindo um pouco estranha ao pronunciar essas palavras para aquele que até então era apenas seu grande amigo. – O que as meninas acharam?

Bingo! Marlene teve a reação esperada e disse tudo o que Lily precisava saber, qual fora a mudança no comportamento da amiga.

- Escuta aqui garota, você não é minha amiga, nunca precisou de mim e agora quer me convidar pra beber? – explodiu Marlene, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Você me trocou por esse aí, me deixou na mão, Lily! No nosso primeiro ano, a gente era tão amiga, eu tentei te ajudar a entrar no mundo da magia, já que você tinha nascido trouxa e não sabia de nada sobre Hogwarts, ou a nossa vida. Mas o que aconteceu? Eu vou te dizer o que aconteceu. Você me trocou por esse... esse idiota pra ficar aprontando e botar a escola inteira abaixo!

Aquelas palavras pareciam dilacerar o coração da ruiva, mas ela tinha que permanecer firme para conseguir ouvir a história até o final. Podia ouvir a história por meio de Cook mais tarde, era verdade. Mas precisava ouvir tudo aquilo de Marlene. Por Merlin, como poderia imaginar que a simples formação de um grupo poderia influenciar tanto uma história, sua história, sua vida! Agora percebia o quanto ela e os Marauders estavam conectados. Tudo o que queria era que aquela situação toda voltasse ao normal. Queria poder abraçá-los, os quatro. Sirius, Remus, Peter e James. James. Ah, como sentia sua falta, suas provocações, suas péssimas cantadas... sentia falta do garoto que sempre fingira odiar. Determinada em saber de tudo, Lily permaneceu filme para ouvir o resto.

- Vai ficar quieta e fingir que não se lembra, não é mesmo? – gritou Marlene, atraindo a atenção dos demais alunos que se viraram para assistir a discussão das garotas. – Vai me dizer que não se lembra daquele dia, que não foi importante pra você! Aquele dia, quando você fez questão de...

- O que está acontecendo aqui, senhoritas? – ouviu-se a vozinha aguda do professor Flitwick se aproximando. – Gritando nos corredores, Srta. McKinnon, isso é novidade para mim! Srta. Evans, onde pensa que vai?

Mas Lily já não ouvia mais, tinha saído correndo, só o que queria era se livrar daquele cenário, não queria ver mais a expressão de dor da amiga e agora que o professor havia chegado e interrompido Marlene, não tinha motivos para permanecer ali, já estava em detenção mesmo. Foi direto para o corujal. Ao chegar à torre, o cheiro terreno que o chão de palha e restos de ratos mortos emanava lhe parecia, de certo modo, acolhedor. Sentou-se ali mesmo, não se importando com a sujeira. Mas antes que pudesse começar a refletir um pouco, ouviu passos e logo a figura de Remus Lupin apareceu.

O garoto se sentou ao lado de Lily e a abraçou, não de modo grosseiro ou com segundas intenções e sim de um jeito reconfortante. Isso fez a ruiva perceber que, por mais que aquele desejo tivesse mudado o rumo do destino dos quatro Marauders, a essência deles permanecia. E a essência de Lupin estava nítida naquele abraço inocente.

- Por que, Remus? Por que eu tinha que estragar tudo? – perguntou a ruiva num sussurro.

- Você não estragou, aquilo que McKinnon disse não foi tão absurdo assim. – respondeu o garoto dando um meio sorriso.

- Então o que foi?

- Bem, lembra no primeiro ano quando você me conheceu? – Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo que não soubesse de nada. Afinal, ela não havia presenciado, já que essa época também fora prejudicada e alterada por seu desejo. Mas precisava que o amigo continuasse. – Então, eu convenci você e a Marlene a invadirem comigo a sala do Filch e jogar algumas bombas de bosta lá. Éramos muito descuidados no primeiro ano, não tínhamos a manha. No final, acabaram pegando a gente, Minerva ficou furiosa e te perguntou quem tinha tido aquela ideia. Pra me livrar da detenção, você entregou Marlene como culpada.

- Eu... eu menti! – exclamou Lily surpresa.

- Claro, você sempre mente, e muito bem, diga-se de passagem. – riu Remus. – Aí você passou a andar comigo e se livrou daquela praga da McKinnon e das amiguinhas dela. Foi a melhor coisa que você fez!

Era pior do que podia imaginar! Bom, depois de ouvir essa história estava muito claro porque não tinha nenhum amigo. Antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Lupin já a estava puxando para fora do corujal, falando depressa:

- Vamos voltar logo para a sala de aula. Consegui convencer Flitwick a apenas dobrar a carga de nossa detenção com Slughorn ao invés de nos dar outra. Mas isso só se eu conseguisse te trazer de volta logo.

O restante das aulas passou mais rápido do que Lily imaginava e sua primeira detenção ficava cada vez mais próxima. Por causa da proposta que Remus havia feito ao professor de Feitiços, teria que limpar a sala de Slughorn não por 2, mas por 4 horas seguidas. Isso significava que não teria tempo nem de jantar! "Não deve ter tanta coisa assim pra limpar naquela sala, vamos ficar lá 4 horas à toa" pensou triste, enquanto se dirigia a sala de Poções.

Ao chegar às masmorras, percebeu que a porta da sala já estava aberta e dela vinhas vozes. Remus já devia ter chegado. Ao entrar percebeu que estava certa. Lupin parecia estar conversando com Slughorn, mas os dois se calaram de imediato quando a ruiva chegou.

- Desculpe o atraso, professor. – disse ofegante devido à corridinha dada ao perceber que seria a última a chegar.

- Já me acostumei, não é mesmo, Srta. Evans? – disse o professor indiferente. – Muito bem, os dois limparão toda a minha sala por nada menos do que 4 horas. Espero que, quando voltar, tudo esteja brilhando por aqui, ou serei obrigado a relembrar ao professor Dumbledore aquela história de expulsão, fui claro?

Os dos assentiram.

- Me entreguem as varinhas, farão isso manualmente. Tem dois baldes e alguns panos limpos ali no canto. - os garotos lhe entregaram as varinhas. - Muito bem, bom trabalho a vocês.

Slughorn saiu da sala e trancou a porta com um aceno da varinha. Lily virou-se para o amigo e disse:

- Bem, antes de começarmos, o que o Slughorn quis dizer com "história de expulsão"?

- Ah, isso! Não se preocupa, ele sempre ameaça convencer o Dumbledore a expulsar a gente, mas tudo é blefe. Você devia saber disso!

- Eu sabia, só... tinha esquecido. – Lily apressou-se a dizer.

A garota foi logo pegar um pano para começar a dar um jeito na mesa do professor quando viu Lupin remexendo uma bolsa no canto da sala.

- Tá fazendo o que? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada. Lupin mostrou-lhe um saco de bombas de bosta exibindo um sorriso maroto. – Não! Remus, não podemos fazer isso!

Não estava entrando no jogo do destino como havia prometido a si mesma, era verdade, mas a prioridade no momento era impedir que Lupin fizesse aquela loucura. Se ele o fizesse, seriam expulsos, se fossem expulsos, nunca mais falaria com Cook. Se nunca mais falasse com o elfo, não poderia reverter o desejo.

- Olha Remus, a gente não tem que fazer isso. – disse com calma, retirando o saco das mãos do amigo. – Vamos só cumprir a detenção, está bem?

- Mas Lily...

- Essa... essa brincadeira está muito fraca, não acha? – falou, ainda tentando convencê-lo – Da próxima vez, pensamos em uma melhor, uma pegadinha épica, ok?

Aquilo parecia ter convencido Lupin. Quando Lily virou-se novamente para continuar seu trabalho, ouviu a voz do garoto dizendo, empolgado:

- Está bem. Mas aquela festa ilegal no Salão Comunal da Grifinória para zoar o Potter ainda está de pé, certo?

**Capítulo 5 no ar! Espero que tenham gostado, sei que a maioria deve estar se perguntando "Onde está o James, que não aparece?". Fiquem tranqüilos, só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Ele vai aparecer logo, logo, tenho algo interessante guardado para o Sr. Potter, mas não vou adiantar nada.**

**Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Preocupações **

_No capítulo anterior..._

– _Olha Remus, a gente não tem que fazer isso. – disse com calma, retirando o saco das mãos do amigo. – Vamos só cumprir a detenção, está bem?_

– _Mas Lily..._

– _Essa... essa brincadeira está muito fraca, não acha? – falou, ainda tentando convencê-lo – Da próxima vez, pensamos em uma melhor, uma pegadinha épica, ok?_

_Aquilo parecia ter convencido Lupin. Quando Lily virou-se novamente para continuar seu trabalho, ouviu a voz do garoto dizendo, empolgado:_

– _Está bem. Mas aquela festa ilegal no Salão Comunal da Grifinória para zoar o Potter ainda está de pé, certo?_

__

O mente de Lily praticamente travou com aquela frase. Como assim, uma festa ilegal?

– Que festa ilegal? – perguntou sem se preocupar com o seu disfarce.

– Como assim, "que festa ilegal"? Aquela que estamos planejando há séculos! Como não se lembra, Lily, foi você que sugeriu! – falou Lupin parecendo indignado pela garota não ter a festa como prioridade em sua mente.

– Olha Remus, dá pra você me explicar essa história direito? – pediu a garota cruzando os braços e se sentando em uma cadeira. Tudo aquilo lhe deixara farta e esgotada.

Não faria mais joguinhos, não fingiria mais nada. Estava determinada em acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas e não perderia mais tempo chorando e se lamentando pela burrada que fizera. Aquilo não era real, não era sua vida. Não esperaria mais a ajuda de Cook. Agiria por conta própria.

Lupin a fitou por alguns instantes, analisando a situação. Era claro para ele que algo estava errado, Lily se esquecendo de coisas que ela própria havia sugerido.

– Tudo bem. – disse, por fim. – Vou recapitular o plano que você mesma criou. Mas só porque estou com preguiça de limpar isso aqui.

A detenção! Por um momento, esquecera o motivo de estar trancada na sala de poções às oito horas da noite com Remus. Mas a limpeza podia esperar, afinal, tinham ainda 3 longas horas pela frente. Poderia ouvir o plano absurdo que ela mesma criara, tranquilamente, que ainda sobraria tempo.

– Bem, você teve a melhor ideia do mundo, pois ela junta uma super festa com Potter todo zoado chorando e chamando a mamãe. – riu Lupin, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – A gente ia dar uma festa no Salão Comunal que foi marcada pra amanhã, com muita comida e bebida. Mas o grande final é encharcar o Potter com um balde cheio de baba de dragão que eu encomendei na Zonko's. Ele vai ficar fedendo na frente de toda a Grifinória! Se lembrou agora, amor?

Essa era a ideia mais ridícula que Lily já ouvira na vida. Primeiro: a festa, se descoberta, com certeza seria uma brecha para a expulsão dos dois maiores encrenqueiros de Hogwarts. Segundo: humilhariam James em público! Apesar de o velho Potter ter humilhado inúmeras pessoas em público, inclusive seu velho amigo Snape, o novo James não tinha nada haver com isso, seria injusto! "Ah Lily, quem você está querendo enganar? Só não quer que esse plano seja executado porque gosta do James e não quer que nada aconteça com ele.",disse uma vozinha lá no fundo de sua mente que se parecia até demais com a voz de Cook.

– Olha Remus, sinceramente acho melhor não executarmos esse plano, não é legal e não seria justo com o James, quero dizer Potter! – justificou-se Lily firmemente.

– E desde quando você é justa? – disse Lupin, ficando irritado. – Você me impediu de soltar as bombas de bosta pra acumular toda a nossa energia e concentração pra uma pegadinha melhor e agora quer me impedir de dar a festa que você mesma sugeriu? Desculpa, mas isso eu não vou fazer. Vou dar aquela festa com ou sem você, Lily!

E virou-se rapidamente para o canto onde estava varrendo, sem dizer mais nada. Lily resolveu dedicar-se a sua detenção também, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Teria que ser injusta com Remus se quisesse salvar a pele de James. Mas essa seria sua prioridade no momento. E então a ruiva teve uma grande ideia. Se James havia se tornado o gênio de Hogwarts, poderia saber o que estava acontecendo com Lily, poderia ajudá-la. "Não seja burra, ele nem te conhece." Pensou consigo mesma. Mas era o único plano que tinha. E iria até o fim com ele.

Após horas e horas limpando, os dois foram liberados e, se trocar uma palavra sequer, rumaram direto para seus dormitórios na Torre da Grifinória. Lily entrou sem fazer barulho, já imaginava que suas colegas de quarto (não podia chamá-las de amigas nessas circunstâncias) estariam dormindo. Deitou-se, com o uniforme mesmo, mas demorou séculos para pegar no sono. Na verdade, dormira apenas uma ou duas horas no máximo, acordando diversas vezes durante a noite.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na tal festa que Lupin daria. "Isso vai dar errado." pensou "Vai dar muito errado". Tinha que dar um jeito de impedir, só não sabia como. Após rolar de um lado para o outro milhares de vezes, Lily teve uma ideia, não era grande coisa, mas poderia funcionar.

A ruiva acordou cedo para ter tempo de executar seu plano de emergência antes das aulas começarem. Afinal, a festinha idiota de Lupin seria naquela noite. Encontrou justamente quem precisava, sentado em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal, que por sorte estava vazio devido ao horário, lendo um livro.

Lily aproximou-se devagar para não assustá-lo, afinal esse James não a conhecia direito. Preferiu tocar-lhe o ombro delicadamente ao invés de chamá-lo, pensando que isso o assustaria menos. Com certeza, o garoto não estava esperando que alguém o chamasse para conversar às 6 da manhã.

Mas o efeito foi exatamente o oposto do que a ruiva imaginava. Assim que tocou o ombro de James, o garoto pulou de susto na poltrona, o livro escapando-lhe as mãos e caindo do outro lado da sala.

– Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou irritado, levantando-se para pegar seu livro. – Por que me assustou desse jeito?

Lily corou. Nunca ouvira James reclamando com ela, geralmente era o contrário**.**Percebeu o quanto era incômodo.

– De... desculpe Potter, eu não quis assustar você. Sou Lily Evans, acho que nunca nos falamos antes. –disse a garota um tanto envergonhada, estendendo uma das mãos para James, que a apertou formalmente.

– Nunca nos falamos, mas sei quem você é. – disse Potter enquanto soltava-se do aperto de mão de Lily para ajeitar a gravata, o nó simetricamente dado pousando em seu peito magro. – "A encrenqueira" como a chamam. Por que está falando comigo?Achei que me odiasse.

– Por que eu te odiaria? – falou a garota, sem pensar.

– Bom, porque no nosso primeiro ano você arremessou um frisbee dentado na minha cara com a desculpa de que não gostava de nerds. Depois no segundo ano você e Lupin me deixaram por horas preso num armário de vassouras. No terceiro ano vocês...

– Ok, ok. Já é o suficiente! – Lily apressou-se em dizer. – Hum, deixando essa rixa de lado, podemos conversar?

Fez-se silêncio por longos e agonizantes minutos. Ao perceber que nenhuma resposta viria, a ruiva acrescentou:

– É importante. Por favor.

James sentou-se novamente, só que desta vez em um sofá ao lado da lareira, fazendo sinal para que a garota tomasse o lugar a seu lado. Lily logo se dirigiu ao sofá, um pouco nervosa. Assim que se sentou, o garoto perguntou:

– Do que se trata? O que tem de tão importante para falar comigo, Srta. Evans?

Aquilo foi muito estranho, James nunca a chamara pelo sobrenome, por mais que a garota o implorasse. E esse ainda vinha com um "Srta." na frente!

– Olha James, posso te chamar assim? – o garoto assistiu, positivamente. – Ok, na verdade são duas coisas. A primeira tem a ver com você. Remus quer dar uma festa ilegal aqui no Salão Comunal da Grifinória hoje à noite e você é o alvo principal da pegadinha que ele bolou.

O garoto não expressou nenhuma reação, mostrando-se indiferente, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de algo de rotina. "Ei, acorda James, estou tentando ajudar você!", pensou irritada.

– James, ele vai jogar um balde de baba de dragão em você!

Mais uma vez o garoto não falou nada.

– James, você ouviu o que eu disse? – exclamou Lily, indignada com o desinteresse de Potter.

– Perfeitamente.

– Então?

– Então o quê? E daí, Evans?

Então, Lily explodiu.

– James Potter, eu estou aqui fazendo o FAVOR de te avisar que vão jogar um balde de baba de dragão na sua cabeça hoje à noite em uma festa ilegal e você me diz "e daí, Evans"?

– Silêncio, vai acordar todo mundo! – disse James tapando a boca da ruiva com uma das mãos. Apesar das mudanças causadas pelo desejo, Lily continuava a mesma grifinória temperamental de sempre.

Apos alguns minutos, James conseguiu acalmar a garota.

– Lily, posso te chamar de Lily? – a ruiva concordou com a cabeça, ainda de cara amarrada. – Agora me diga, o que eu posso fazer com esse aviso! Vou evitar isso como, dormindo em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda para não entrar no Salão Comunal e correr o risco de ser humilhado publicamente? Desculpe Lily, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Obrigado por avisar, nem sei por que fez isso, geralmente é você que planeja as pegadinhas.

– Não essa. Quero dizer, fui eu sim, mas só agora percebi que fui tola e que eu... me importo com você, James. – disse a ruiva corando tanto que não era mais possível distinguir seu rosto de seus cabelos. Somente se destacavam aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, sem falar nada. Olhando nos olhos de James, a garota percebeu que, mesmo por trás daquela "mascara" de nerd, o garoto ainda era lindo. Aquilo que dissera a pouco poderia ter apenas um significado para o rapaz, para Lily a frase tinha duplo sentido. Ela não apenas se importava com a segurança de Potter, de impedir que ele fosse alvo de humilhações e brincadeiras maldosas – apesar de uma vozinha, bem no fundo de sua consciência, com uma voz incrivelmente parecida com a de Severus, dissesse que o grifinório deveria experimentar o gostinho da humilhação – como a que estaria por vir durante a noite. Ela se importava com tudo relacionado a ele. Esse desejo mal sucedido trouxe inúmeras encrencas, mas, para uma coisa ele serviu. Serviu para mostrar a Lily que ela estava totalmente apaixonada por James Potter.

– Então, qual era a outra coisa que você ia me falar? – perguntou o moreno, quebrando o silêncio e fazendo a garota acordar de seus devaneios.

– Quê? Ah, é. – murmurou a ruiva, enquanto tentava rapidamente se lembrar do outro motivo. – Lembrei. James, eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito, mas muito importante e urgente. Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar.

O garoto se demonstrava extremamente curioso.

– E o que é?

– Bem, eu cometi um grande erro, sabe. Mas foi totalmente sem intenção!

– Lily, sem querer se grosso, mas eu tenho horário, sabe? E daqui a pouco os outros alunos vão começar a descer para o café! – disse James um tanto incomodado com a enrolação da garota.

– Tá, desculpa, vou contar logo. – e então Lily contou tudo sobre o que desejara sem pensar, sobre Cook e seu desespero por reverter a bobagem que fizera. Explicou tudo sobre os Marauders, cada um dos quatro, como tinham se formado, os apelidos, personalidade. TUDO.

James apenas ouvia, sem questioná-la nenhuma vez, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

– E aí, vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntou a ruiva, ansiosa por um sim.

– Não. Desculpe Lily, mas não posso ajudar você. – respondeu James balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto o chão da garota começava a desabar.

_**Capítulo com o James! Prometi que ele ia aparecer logo e cumpri, espero que tenham gostado desse momento Evans/Potter, eu pelo menos gostei. Não se preocupem, agora o James vai aparecer bastante!**_

_**Já vou avisar que o próximo capítulo será o último mas ainda farei um epílogo para a fanfic.**_

_**Muito obrigada ao pessoal que está lendo e comentando, valeu mesmo adoro quando vocês deixam opinião!**_

_**Continuem comentando e até o próximo capítulo Tenho um anúncio a fazer, não sei se farei no próximo capítulo ou só no epílogo.**_

_**Beijos! =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALMENTE! Gente, me desculpem, por favor, eu sei que a demora foi imensa, mas assim que as aulas começaram eu tive muito pouco tempo livre e como esse é o último capítulo, tinha que sair direito. E acabou ficando maior do que eu imaginava! Eu ia escrevendo, de pouquinho em pouquinho sempre que podia e aqui está.**

**Foi difícil mais saiu, espero que não fiquem chateados...**

**Boa leitura!**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– _Lily, sem querer se grosso, mas eu tenho horário, sabe? E daqui a pouco os outros alunos vão começar a descer para o café! – disse James um tanto incomodado com a enrolação da garota.___

_– Tá, desculpa, vou contar logo. – e então Lily contou tudo sobre o que desejara sem pensar, sobre Cook e seu desespero por reverter a bobagem que fizera. Explicou tudo sobre os Marauders, cada um dos quatro, como tinham se formado, os apelidos, personalidade. TUDO. _

_James apenas ouvia, sem questioná-la nenhuma vez, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.___

_– E aí, vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntou a ruiva, ansiosa por um sim._

– _Não. Desculpe Lily, mas não posso ajudar você. – respondeu James balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto o chão da garota começava a desabar. _

Aquela pontinha de esperança que abrigava o peito de Lily acabara de desaparecer. James era a única pessoa a quem a garota podia contar todo o ocorrido e pedir ajuda. Mas ele não ajudaria. A ruiva, não se dando por vencida, tentou mais uma vez:

– Por que não?

James deu um longo suspiro, ajeitou os óculos e disse:

– Olha Lily, não é que eu não queira ajudar você. O problema é que eu, simplesmente, não sei o que fazer! Eu nunca ouvi falar desse tipo de magia, principalmente vinda de elfos domésticos. Na verdade, já li algo parecido, mas no livro dizia que apenas os Cupidos teriam esse poder, usando essas mudanças forçadas no destino de certas pessoas para que elas pudessem enxergar como sentem falta de determinada pessoa.

Lily corou absurdamente, fazendo James rir, não entendendo a reação da garota.

– Mas pelo que sei, os cupidos são muito raros, então acho que essa possibilidade está fora de questão. – acrescentou o moreno, se levantando.

– Po... pois é. – disse a ruiva levantando-se também. – Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada por me ouvir, James. A... a gente se vê.

– A gente se vê.

Os dois se abraçaram brevemente e James seguiu seu caminho. A garota se jogou na poltrona mais próxima, pensativa. _"...já li algo parecido, mas no livro dizia que apenas os Cupidos teriam esse poder, usando essas mudanças forçadas no destino de certas pessoas para que elas pudessem enxergar como sentem falta de determinada pessoa."_ Será que Cook era, na verdade, um cupido tentando fazer Lily perceber o quanto sentia falta do "arrogante Potter"? Se fosse, o "elfo" obtivera sucesso já que a ruiva estava totalmente arrependida e apaixonada por James. Mas, se fosse isso, por que o feitiço ainda não havia sido desfeito? Assim que percebeu que Remus estava descendo, a garoto logo saiu do Salão Comunal, não queria topar com o "namorado".

Era muita informação, a cabeça da garota estava um caos. Lily já chegara várias vezes a pensar em desistir, aceitar aquela nova realidade e viver daquela maneira daqui para frente. Tudo apontava para que essa fosse a decisão definitiva da ruiva. Mas havia um fato, um único fato que fazia todos os outros parecerem absolutamente insignificantes. Viver essa nova realidade significava viver sem o velho James. Sim, o arrogante, inconveniente e egocêntrico Potter fazia falta. Por mais educado, cavalheiro e quieto fosse o novo James, não fora por ele que Lily havia se apaixonado. Sim, ela havia admitido, não tinha mais motivos para ficar se enganando. Na verdade, sempre o amara. O problema é que Lily Evans odiava amar James Potter. Mas era por ele, apenas por ele, que a ruiva continuaria lutando para consertar as coisas.

Lily tomou café sozinha novamente, como todos os dias depois das mudanças. Assim que terminou suas torradas e deu uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso, a garota percebeu que ainda faltavam 20 minutos para o início das aulas do dia e então resolveu dar uma volta pelos corredores do castelo, com o intuito de esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Ao passar pelo corredor da bruxa de um olho só, Lily ouviu um barulho alto, de algo caindo vindo detrás de uma da colunas, seguido por resmungos baixos. A garota ficou estática. Seu lado racional mandou-lhe dar meia volta e seguir seu caminho mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e a ruiva seguiu, pé ante pé, em direção ao lado que dera origem ao barulho.

Lily conseguiu se esconder atrás de um grande vaso, perto da coluna onde tinha ouvido o som, mas o ângulo era péssimo e a garota só conseguia enxergar as costas de um garoto agachado, recolhendo o que deixara cair no chão. Ao tentar inclinar-se um pouco mais para a frente, a garota perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, estatelada, bem em frente a Remus Lupin. Tentando recompor-se o mais rápido possível, a ruiva logo se levantou, mas era quase impossível esconder o misto de raiva e vergonha que crescia dentro de seu peito. Com o intuito de amenizar um pouco sua situação "espiã", Lily se pôs a ajudar o loiro a recolher o resto de seus pertences. Afinal, pelo menos ficariam mais um pouco em silêncio, já que a garota não fazia ideia de que desculpa usar caso Remus lhe perguntasse (e com certeza perguntaria) o que estava fazendo atrás daquela coluna.

Assim que terminaram de recolher os pacotes que Lily reconhecera como "Baba de Dragão" (já vira o velho Potter usar contra Severo), veio a tal pergunta:

– Então Lírio, vai me explicar o que estava fazendo atrás daquela coluna ou vou ter que fazer uma consulta com a professora Trelawney.

– E-eu...eu? Quem disse que eu estava espionando? – a ruiva se arrependeu imediatamente de ter dito aquilo. Lupin não havia pronunciado em nenhum momento a palavra "espionando".

– E quem disse que você estava espionando? Por que eu que não fui. – disse Remus, venenoso.

Não havia mais motivos para negar. "Agora só me resta dizer a verdade, concertar a burrada não adianta." Pensou a garota. "Falo a verdade e aproveito pra dizer umas pouca e boas pra ele."

– É Remus, eu estava mesmo espiando o que você estava fazendo. Eu estava voltando do café quando ouvi o barulho de algo caído e fui ver o que era. Algum problema?

Remus a mirou, atônito.

– Não, nenhum problema. Quer dizer então que minha Lily voltou ao normal? – perguntou o garoto com um sorriso torto.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – questionou a ruiva um tanto confusa.

– Bom, quero saber se deixou de lado aquela ideia de ajudar o Potter e resolveu se juntar a mim novamente e participar da festa de hoje. E aí?

Lily não respondeu de imediato. Havia pensado bastante sobre o assunto e, no meio da noite, lembrara de um ditado trouxa antigo, que sua avó sempre dizia: "Se não pode com o inimigo, junte-se a ele.". Não que Remus fosse um inimigo, muito pelo contrario, ele era um grande amigo. Mas sua personalidade estava totalmente distorcida por causa do maldito desejo. Pensando bem, era muito mais fácil e viável proteger James estando envolvida com o plano do que fora dele.

– É eu... eu realmente mudei de ideia e vou ajudar você. Como antes. – disse, tentando parecer alegre.

– Que beleza! – exclamou Lupin, dando-lhe um abraço. – Bom, me encontre no Salão Comunal da Grifinória na hora do jantar. Enquanto todos comem, arrumamos tudo.

– Mas e nós? Não vamos jantar?

– A gente come na festa. Vamos pra aula.

Quanto mais Lily desejasse que dia passasse devagar, mais rápido o tempo corria. Já estavam na última aula e a garota não conseguira pensar em nada que lhe pudesse ser útil para uma possível defesa de James. Logo chegou a conclusão de que só poderia bolar alguma coisa quando soubesse, realmente, qual era o verdadeiro plano de Remus.

Finalmente chegou a hora. A garota saiu em disparada da aula de Herbologia direto para seu dormitório. Precisava trocar de roupa, afinal, seu uniforme estava imundo, cheio de terra. Lily tomou um banho e logo se vestiu. Fez uma linda trança com seus longos cabelos ruivo-flamejantes e desceu encontrando a Sala Comunal vazia. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas para esperar Remus e resolveu pegar o exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava em cima da mesa de centro para folheá-lo. Assim que mirou a capa, a foto principal da primeira página começou a perder o foco rapidamente e logo, a foto original do Ministro da Magia acenando foi substituída por um elfo gorducho extremamente familiar.

– Cook! – exclamou a ruiva, quase deixando o jornal cair de suas mãos trêmulas. – Achei que tivesse me abandonado, por que não tem aparecido mais?

– Acalme-se Srta. Evans, e fale baixo! Por Merlin, quer que o garoto Lupin nos ouça aqui?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe. É que você me deixou sozinha e preocupada. – explicou a garota irritada, baixando o tom de voz. – Ah Cook, por favor, me diga o que fazer!

– Siga seus instintos. E principalmente, siga seu coração. – disse o elfo dando uma risadinha estridente.

– Cook, é sério, chega de indiretas. Fala de uma vez o que eu tenho que fazer, que eu faço e... EI, ESPERA! COOK, NÃO, NÃO VAI, EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI! – mas era tarde demais, o elfo já havia sumido. Como sempre. Lily ficou desesperada, como aquele elfo era irritante! Fez o desejo sem o consentimento dela própria e agora não queria ajudá-la a reverter a idiotice. Estava tão fora de si que nem ouviu os passos que faziam os degraus que levavam ao dormitório masculino rangerem levemente, um a um. Por isso se assustou ao ouvir uma voz vinda da escada, dirigindo-se a ela.

– Que gritaria é essa, Lily? – perguntou um Remus extremamente irritado aproximando-se do sofá onde a ruiva arfava.

– Remus! – Lily levantou-se rapidamente. – Não foi nada, eu só estava...

– Não importa, só não fique gritando. Não era para estarmos aqui. – murmurou Lupin, dando-lhe uma piscadela. – Vamos começar?

– Que tal você me contar o plano primeiro?

Remus suspirou.

– Tudo bem. Por mais que eu já tenha dito centenas de vezes que você que bolou esse plano e continuar insistindo na ideia de que você anda sofrendo de amnesia e não quer me contar, eu te explico o plano. – disse o garoto com uma voz cansada, praticamente se arrastando nas palavras.

– Ótimo!

– Tá Lily, presta atenção. Eu e você vamos supostamente apenas dar uma festa às escondidas aqui, na nossa Sala Comunal. Tudo vai rolar como de costume: comida, bebida, danças. Nós dois sabemos que o nerd do Potter estuda 2 horas por dia na biblioteca depois do jantar, então... ei, do que você tá rindo?

Lily não conseguira se controlar e agora estava rindo freneticamente na frente de um Lupin extremamente confuso. A verdade é que Remus falava das horas de estudo de James com um tom extremamente debochado, mas na vida real, ou melhor, na vida antes do desejo, era o próprio lobisomem que passava horas e horas estudando depois do jantar, garantindo piadinhas infames dos outros Marauders.

– Desculpa, Remus. – respondeu a ruiva tentando se controlar um pouco. Sério, não é nada, pode continuar.

– Bom, o Potter vai passar as 2 horinhas ridículas de estudos dele lá na biblioteca enquanto a gente curte a festa. Nós agora vamos preparar uma armadilha pra quando ele entrar. Eu comprei duas latas de Baba de Dragão que nós vamos enfeitiçar para deixá-las bem em cima da passagem da Mulher Gorda. Assim que ele entrar, eu usarei um contrafeitiço e todo o conteúdo despencará bem em cima da cabeça do Potter! Entendido?

Aquilo seria pegar pesado. Baba de Dragão era um produto proibido por causar danos corporais. Era a própria baba de um dragão encontrado no sul da Irlanda, espessa e esverdeada, um tanto ácida, a ponto de causar pequenas queimaduras na pele, deixando uma coceira inimaginável que só se extinguia após dois longos e torturantes dias. Lily sabia pois James já havia usado a baba uma vez contra Severus, o que quase lhe custara uma expulsão. A garota queria gritar e pedir que Remus não fizesse isso, que não era necessária tamanha maldade. Mas ele nunca mudaria de ideia e se ela quisesse mesmo salvar James, deveria manter a boca fechada e pensar por conta própria em um jeito de fazer aquele plano dar errado.

– Entendido. – disse Lily, tentado parecer entusiasmada.

A hora da festa finalmente chegou. Pessoas e mais pessoas entravam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, dançando comendo e se divertindo. Ninguém havia ousado contar aos professores sobre a festa ilegal, mesmo os alunos mais certinhos, tamanho o medo do que Remus pudesse fazer com eles caso contassem.

Lily estava tensa, apreensiva. Não sabia se sua ideia teria sucesso e nem o que lhe aconteceria depois disso. Havia pensado em lançar um feitiço estuporante nas latas no momento que estivessem caindo, desviando-as da cabeça de James. Era um plano idiota, ela sabia. Mas não conseguira pensar em mais nenhum. E além disso, Lily era muito bom de mira e poderia acabar dando certo.

Faltavam 10 minutos para a hora em que James costumava chegar. Era visível que Lupin já havia parado de se divertir para prestar atenção na entrada do Salão Comunal, a varinha em punho. E então, a passagem se abriu. Lily nunca percebera o quanto essa ação era demorada, talvez só fosse agora, devido a sua ansiedade. James adentrou o salão lendo um livro, sem muito perceber para onde ia. Lily acabou lançando o feitiço ao mesmo tempo que Remus, não depois, como deveria, e este acabou passando um pouco antes das latas caírem, derramando todo o líquido esverdeado na cabeça de James. Tudo parou. As pessoas, as conversas, as danças, a música. Silêncio sepulcral.

James deixou seu livro cair no chão e imediatamente começou a se coçar, tentando limpar a gosma verde que encobria seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Todos começaram a rir, principalmente Remus, que pedia aplausos e fazia reverências aos demais estudantes. Lily ficou estática por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Falhara, em tudo. Na briga, no desejo, na tentativa de impedir aquela festa...Tudo. E quem mais pagara por isso? Ela? Também, mas não tanto quanto James, que caira de joelhos gritando e se coçando. A cena perfeita para despertar a ira da ruiva.

– Parem! – gritou Lily, mas suas palavras não fizeram efeito algum, talvez pelo barulho excessivo de risadas, talvez pelo descaso de seus colegas de casa. – CHEGA, PAREM DE RIR, CALEM A BOCA!

Desta vez o efeito foi instantâneo. Todos, inclusive Lupin se calaram e voltaram suas cabeças para a garota ruiva fora de controle. Alguns murmuravam baixinho, surpresos com a ação repentina da própria organizadora da festa.

– Por que estão rindo desse jeito, hein? Não percebem o que acabou de acontecer? – a sala agora estava em total silêncio. – Isso não tem graça. Com uma guerra pronta pra estourar lá fora, em vez de nos preocuparmos uns com os outros e garantirmos a segurança de cada um em nossa volta, estamos aqui machucando pessoas sem motivo algum que não seja para nossa própria diversão! E para quê? James nunca fez nada a vocês. E são atitudes como essa que desencadeiam fatos que nunca deveriam ter acontecido.

– Mas Lily, docinho, você concordou em me ajudar hoje cedo! – disse Remus perplexo com a atitude da garota.

– Para tentar te impedir! – exclamou Lily com voz de choro. Agora ninguém ousava nem piscar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Apesar de nada disso ser sua culpa. A culpa é toda minha. Eu que fiz um desejo idiota que mudou toda a minha vida. Você não é assim Remus, eu te fiz assim. Eu fiz todos vocês mudarem e eu não tinha esse direito!

Lily estava em prantos, e os outros em silêncio absolutos. A ruiva correu direto para Lupin, segurou-lhe pelos braços e começou a falar abruptamente.

– Eu cansei! Eu quero o Lupin de antes, todo certinho e arrumadinho que não faz mal a uma mosca, fracote e desajeitado com as meninas, mas que mesmo assim eu amo! Quero meu amigo de volta, Remus...

Ao soltá-lo, disse em alto e bom som, para todos ouvirem, tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta à dias.

– Quero minhas amigas de volta. Marlene, Alice, Dorcas... TODAS! Não quero que me odeiem, quero rir a noite toda com elas sem se preocupar com as aulas do dia seguinte, quero passar tardes e tardes lendo com elas revistas de fofocas e passear por toda Hogsmead nos feriados! Quero o Pettigrew de volta, que mesmo nunca sabendo realmente como ele faz falta, tenho saudades! Quero o Sirius, o Black chato, bajulador e brincalhão que vive querendo me juntar com o Potter arrogante. E quero... – a garota suspirou e virou-se para James. – Quero o velho James, que por mais imbecil e conquistador barato que seja, é o garoto que eu amo.

O James cheio de gosma ainda se coçava, mas parecia entender tudo o que Lily dizia, toda sua dor. A garota não conseguiu mais presenciar a cena e subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino, sem olhar para trás.

**E este foi o último capítulo da fanfic! Mas não se preocupem, o desfecho virá com o epílogo. Vou fazer o possível para postar esse epílogo até a primeira semana de abril, mas, se não der, vocês já sabem o motivo: ESCOLA. Eu estou no 2° ano do Ensino Médio e fico até as 16h30 na escola, então o tempo é curto mesmo. Mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, ainda mais agora no finalzinho. Então fiquem ligados...**

**Obrigada de coração pela paciência e até mais!**

**Beijos :***


End file.
